Yoritomo Kumiko
Yoritomo Kumiko was the daughter of Yoritomo and Moshi Wakiza. Her birth was a secret from all but the closest followers of Yoritomo, and her attempted ascension to Championship of the Mantis Clan began the Mantis Civil War. At the end of the war, Kumiko was officially recognized as Mantis Clan Champion. The Daughter of Storms was an active member of the Gozoku. Birth and Childhood Tragically, Kumiko's father died shortly before she was born, The Death of Yoritomo and her mother died giving birth to her. Clan Letter to the Mantis #13 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) Moshi Wakiza had been injured and Tainted at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Clan Letter to the Mantis #13 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) As a result, Wakiza passed the Taint onto the newborn Kumiko. Yoritomo Kumiko (Broken Blades flavor) Normally, a child born Tainted would have been destroyed, but Yoritomo Komori could not bring himself to end Yoritomo's line. As a result, Kumiko was hidden from the public by Komori, who feigned retirement and raised the child himself. Treachery's Coin, Part II, by Shawn Carman Komori trained her to fight the Taint and to control her passions. She spent the bulk of her life in isolation on the remote Island of Lost Wilderness Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 359 under Komori's tutelage Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 68 within the Monastery of Bishamon. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 14 Only Komori and a few members of the Yoritomo Elite Guard as Yoritomo Kamoto had the knowledge that the Son of Storms had a child. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 23 Appearance Kumiko was lean, muscular frame, her face had the sharp, aquiline angles of a Moshi but her eyes were fierce, dark, and determined. Ashes and Steel, by Rich Wulf The Mantis Civil War In 1159 Yoritomo Aramasu brought Yoritomo's Kama to the monastery before leaving for Otosan Uchi, where he was murdered. When word of the assassination of her adopted elder brother, Yoritomo Aramasu, reached her, and when she learned that Aramasu's killer, Yoritomo Kitao, now ruled the Mantis Clan, Kumiko left her seclusion to reclaim her birthright. Wielding Yoritomo's Kama, she revealed herself to the Empire and rallied those loyal to Aramasu and the elite Storm Legion to her side. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 9 Fealty to the Shogun ]] Once supported by those loyal to Yoritomo's line, she gave her support to the Shogun, Akodo Kaneka, to solidify her power base. In Yasuki Palaces, after several allies of Akodo Kaneka swore fealty to him and suggested that the Bastard should take the Shogun title, Yoritomo Kitao refused to do it as well. At that moment she step up, drew her wakizashi and shattered it, revealing herself as the Yoritomo's daughter and true heir of the Mantis Clan. Right of Honor, Strength of Steel, by Rich Wulf Kumiko's plans were to ally with Kaneka privately. When Kitao failed her test of loyalty, the Daughter of Storms seized an opportunity. Block Supply Lines (Broken Blades flavor) Kaneka later knew Kumiko was tainted but he did not modify who he treated the Daughter of Storms. A Matter of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman The Mantis Civil War errupted as a result, with Kumiko and Kitao at the center vying for the Championship. Coup at Kyuden Gotei In 1159 Kumiko, Yoritomo Komori and Yoritomo Kamoto led the Yoritomo Elite Guard, fighting Kitao's supporters as the Storm Legion and the newly appointed Elite commander, Yoritomo Ikemoto, seizing Kyuden Gotei making it his capital. It was a open movement in the Mantis Civil War. Crane Support Requested During the coup Doji Chomei, an old friend of the Mantis, was present as a Crane ambassador invited by one of Kumiko's followers, Moshi Mogai. Kumiko requested Chomei to spread the news within the Empire that the Daughter of Storms ruled Kyuden Gotei and informed Chomei that Akodo Kaneka himself had swore that Kitao had engineered Yoritomo Aramasu's death. The Crane did spread the information and gifted Kumiko with Nobori Raiu, the Celestial Sword of the Mantis Clan, which had been stolen by a heimin during the Scorpion assassination of Aramasu, and recovered by a Daidoji agent. Kumiko did not know that the Crane also made a gift to Kitao, Aramasu's Ashes. Politics and the Taint Knowing that no one would accept her as Champion as long as she harbored the Taint, Kumiko sought a way to purge her corruption. With the help of Moto Chen and Akasha, she wanted to connect with a group of ronin called the Unbroken. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Show of Good Faith (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Yoritomo Komori Komori was the guardian of Kumiko's taint, and trained her to control it, to steel her soul against the temptations it offered. Treachery's Coin, Part II, by Shawn Carman Kumiko had passed much of her life in a monastery, and began to drink Tea of Jade Petals to weaken the power of her taint. These activities were under watch of the Kuni Witch Hunters, who checked on Kumiko regularly for several years. Treachery's Coin, Part III, by Shawn Carman Kolat Purge With information provided by Chen, the Mantis fleet arrive at a Kolat infiltrated port on the Phoenix coast and attacked it. Komori and Yoritomo Kaigen, another of her most trusted advisers, helped in the attack. Kumiko had done far more than Chen had expected and in return he would put her in contact with the naga. They found one chest filled with counterfeit and good coins and another chest with naga pearls. Chen and Kumiko came to the Unicorn lands and met Ghedai, the naga sensei of Akasha who allowed Kumiko to contact the Unbroken. The Unbroken Akasha, Chen and Kumiko came to the Twilight Mountains and reached the Village of Broken Dreams, a village of tainted ronin. These ronin used a naga ritual which allowed them to be cleansed of their taint in return of killing other tainted creatures. Kumiko was accepted to be cleansed after she killed another applicant, who was in fact a Daigotsu spy in disguise. Assassination Attempt In 1159 Tsuruchi Yutaka had tracked down Kumiko down to the ronin village, and Yoritomo Naizen met him at Gateway Village to confirm the reward promised by Kitao: Yutaka would raise as Tsuruchi Daimyo if he could present the corpse of Kumiko. The current Tsuruchi Daimyo, Tsuruchi Ichiro would be obliged to step down from his charge or to commit seppuku. The plot was disabled by Tsuruchi Nobumoto, Commander of Gateway Village, and in the ensuing fight Tsuruchi Terao killed his cousin Yutaka. Stray Arrow, by Rich Wulf This incident was considered by many Mantis the start of the Mantis Civil War Four Winds, p. 53 and the Tsuruchi led by Ichiro openly supported Kumiko. Entrenchment (A Perfect Cut flavor) Raid against Kyuden Gotei In 1160 the Shogun's army had been dismissed by order of Toturi III, and Kumiko being absent of Kyuden Gotei her supporters were in the weakest position since the beginning of the Civil War. Kitao took it as an advantage and sailed toward the Mantis capital. Ishada summoned a typhoon who covered their approach, but a waterspout appeared toward the Kitao's flagship, Bitter Flower. Naizen used the Helm of Thunder to control the situation, but instead turned the balance to favor Kitao: he decided that the best Mantis would triumph, making both the spout and typhoon disappear. Storm Rising, by Rich Wulf Four Winds, p. 59 Facing Kitao With the visibility recovered, Kumiko sailed to the Bitter Flower and boarded it. Kumiko faced off with Kitao and defeated her, but spared her live. At this point, the Onisu Settozai, who had been laying in wait and feeding on the clan's emotions during the conflict, was forced out of hiding, weakened with the sincere gift freely given by Kumiko. Tsuruchi Okame fired a Crystal Arrow at the Onisu, and Kumiko single-handedly struck the onisu down. The death of the Shadowlands spawn was the threshold of the Unbroken's technique and Kumiko eventually cleansed herself of the Taint by this action. Mantis Clan Champion Favored by Naseru Kumiko fully assumed leadership of the clan, as Mantis Clan Champion, and went to Toshi Ranbo to bow to the Emperor. Kumiko returned the gift Naseru had previously made to Okame, the Crystal arrow. Naseru gifted it to the Tsuruchi because he did promise not to aid Kumiko, but had saw Kitao as a mad dog. The Emperor foresaw that Kitao being alive was a future danger. Anyhow, this allowed Kumiko to enjoy a smooth transition of power in the days following the war, though at the time, many felt that allowing her nemesis to live was a political and personal mistake. Demeanor After losing the Taint Kumiko became very unpredicatable. While she harbored the Taint, she was restrained due to the effort of fighting the corruption. Then, it seemed, her freedom from its corruption gave the Mantis Champion a far more chaotic personality. Four Winds, p. 98 Piracy In 1165 Kumiko was onboard her ship, the Third Kama alongside with his new crew member, a young Yoritomo Ukyo. During her patrols Kumiko asked the travel papers of any ship she saw. Others called it piracy. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman A Sparrow merchant ship was sunk and the cousin of the Sparrow Clan Champion perished. Kumiko sent a letter to Suzume Yugoki reminding him that the rokugani seas were Mantis territory, and any trading good had to be shipped onboard Mantis ships for a fee. Clan Letter to the Mantis (Imperial Herald v2 #9) Dawn of the Bat Clan The Emperor granted Komori with a Minor Clan, the Bat Clan. Kumiko gifted him with the island where they spent many years together, the Island of Lost Wilderness. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 68 Komori established there his capital, Kyuden Komori. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 359 Ivory Kingdom Deals Rama Singh disembarked in Yasuki Yashiki to establish a supply of a special Crane ginseng variety, which only grew in the Fantastic Gardens of the Doji. It was the only material able to maintain alive his Maharaja. Strangers, by Rich Wulf Usually any trade between the Ivory Kingdoms with Rokugan was made throught their Mantis allies. Yoritomo Kumiko did not know what reasons had the gaijin to talk first with the Crane, and sent Yoritomo Utemaro to discover it. Yoritomo Utemaro (Reign of Blood flavor) Fires of Toshi Ranbo This year Toshi Ranbo was ravaged by a fire. The Lion Clan found suspicious Rama Singh as a gaijin at the Imperial City, even some believed him guilty and wished Rama Singh's execution. Kumiko sought how to protect the gaijin. Yoritomo Mie (Hidden City flavor) Gozoku approaches Kakita Munemori invited Kumiko to join the conspiracy. Silk & Spice, by Shawn Carman In return Munemori offered Kumiko the head of Yoritomo Aramasu's assassin, Bayushi Kamnan, and with the conditon that she would cleanse the Gozoku of Kamnan and Bayushi Atsuki, the suppossedly dead leader of the Shadowed Tower. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Rifts with the Phoenix This year tainted Mantis pirates led by a corrupted Kitao destroyed the Phoenix City of Remembrance. It had caused the Phoenix to fail their end of a bargain with Mantis and the Phoenix blaming on the Mantis. The rifts between them grew near an open conflict. The Phoenix and Crane attempts to forestall the conflict failed. Matters of Import, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kumiko chased the Dark Wave Fleet led by the now tainted Kitao. Following one of these Kumiko discovered the Masashigi's Blade in the Sea of Shadows. Prayers and Treasures, p. 143 Halting Mantis Piracy Yoritomo Chimori operated a smuggling operation from the island Aramasu's Pride, supplying the exiled Mirumoto Gengyo with food and weapons in return for Yobanjin treasures of the Sons of The Mountain Tribe. It was exposed by Yasuki Hachi. The Emerald Champion bargained witk Kumiko to cease Mantis attacks on all non-hostile vessels for two years. That should give the Empire time enough to realize that the seas belong to them and find other routes or make arrangements for safe travel. While Chimori technically was not charged with any crime, he was assigned by Yoritomo Kumiko as a diplomat in the Sparrow lands in 1165, Favorable Tides, by Rich Wulf where he was believed to have been killed in a duel due to his involvement in the sinking of a Sparrow ship Four Winds, p. 112 by the Sparrow Daimyo's nephew, an expert duelist who trained with Kakita Noritoshi himself. Joining the Gozoku In 1166 Kumiko became an active member of the Second Gozoku Clan Letter to the Mantis (Hidden City timeline) She specifically allied with the Shogun in order to weaken the Emperor's power, while maintaining his glory and appearance. Scorpion Forgiveness In the wedding of Toturi III at Ryoko Owari Naizen offered their forgiveness to the Scorpion, closing the Blood feud initiated with Yoritomo Aramasu's death. The new Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Paneki gently accepted it. This night the Scorpion lured Bayushi Kamnan to the Mantis state where Naizen and his bushi took revenge on the assassin. The Underhand, by Rich Wulf War of Fire and Thunder Kumiko attempted to make restitution for the carnage caused by Kitao in the City of Remembrance. The Phoenix refused summoning storms to turn Mantis vessels away from their coastline. When a Phoenix city was destroyed with a Black Scroll which later was found in a Mantis vessel, they declared war, called the War of Fire and Thunder. Emerald and Jade, by Shawn Carman Fighting the Gozoku Freeing Rama Singh Kumiko ordered Yoritomo Katoa to free Rama Singh, the Ambassador of the Ivory Kingdoms, from his prison at Toshi Ranbo, in the teahouse the House of the White Jade Fan. He was imprisoned accused of the Fires of Toshi Ranbo. The Mantis provided the gaijin with the ginseng Rama Singh had to supply to maintain the life of his lord, the Maharaja. Kumiko wished to restore the friendship between the Ivory Kingdoms and the Mantis. She was informed that Singh was freed, but he refused to leave Rokugan until his honor was restored, the true culprit shall be discovered. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Kumiko's efforts led in the arrival of several Kshatriya to the Islands of Silk and Spice. News of Rokugan, Circa Lotus Edition (Imperial Herald v2#17), by Rich Wulf Plotting against Atsuki The Mantis found a connection between the Fires of Toshi Ranbo and the Gozoku. Alhundro Cornejo was a Merenae gaijin who fought with the Mantis as saboteur during the Clan War. He was supposedly dead in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, but being the Fires a work of an explosive master, as Alhundro was, its tracks were again sought. Atsuki somehow had connected with the gaijin, using an unexpected ally, the Ashalan. Kumiko sent Komori to Toshi Ranbo with the discovered Toturi's Battle Standard. It was gifted to Kaneka, alongside with the information about the Gozoku connection with the Ashalan, which was instrumental in the death of Atsuki at the hands of the Shogun. Stalemate in the War Kumiko ordered to raid all the Phoenix coast, but the City of Remembrance. She was aware of the power which laid there. Yoritomo Kumita (Code of Bushido flavor) In 1167 the War with Phoenix was in a stalemate. Kumiko ordered Naizen a bold movement, to attack the inland village of Nikesake. It was the center of the Crane-Phoenix Treaty, and she risked a Crane retaliation, but the Mantis needed a foothold in the Phoenix coast to be exploited as a logistic center for further attacks. Dawn of Lotus, The Mantis Clan, by Shawn Carman Orochi and Winter Moshi Sayoko of Tempest Island went to Kyuden Gotei and told Kumiko the last discoveries of Yoritomo Kaigen about the orochi. He noticed that the marine serpents were moving sluggishly as a result of the colder weather, which the serpents might not have experienced in Sakkaku. It obliged Kumiko to launch a winner-take-all assault before the winter fully arrived. The entire Mantis fleet was assembled under her command and sailed toward the Isawa coastline. The Phoenix were aware of the movement and the Shiba Army was moving to intercept their course. They would not have the time to establish a beachhead and the Mantis had to face the Elemental Council. The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Battle of Broken Waves In the ensuing battle both sides took heavy losses. Then a third force entered the fray, the Dark Wave led by Kitao. The tainted ships fired indiscriminately over both sides. Kumiko made her way to the Bitter Flower to engage in single combat with Kitao. The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Death During the Battle of the Broken Wave Kumiko threw both herself and her nemesis Kitao into one the beast cannons onboard the Bitter Flower. Unless she managed to somehow produce an heir in secret prior to her confrontation with Kitao, her death marks the end of Yoritomo's bloodline, with the title of Mantis Clan Champion passing on to her trusted general, Yoritomo Naizen. The Yoritomo's Kama were lost to the sea. Prayers and Treasures, p. 145 Kyuden Kumiko Yoritomo Naizen became the new Mantis Clan Champion after the death of Kumiko and Kitao in the battle. To honor his predecessor he ordered the construction of Kyuden Kumiko on Kaigen's Island, an island newly created during the battle, and founded the City of Broken Waves which surrounded the palace and occupied the entirety of the island. Masters of War Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 13 See also * Yoritomo Kumiko/Meta External Links * Yoritomo Kumiko (Broken Blades) * Yoritomo Kumiko Exp (Diamond) * Yoritomo Kumiko Exp2 (Lotus) Category:Mantis Clan Leaders Category:Members of the Gozoku